This invention relates generally to apparatus for providing a mechanical advantage, and more particularly to manually gripped apparatus for aiding persons having limited reach and mobility, such as the handicapped, to move an object such as a drawer, a movable shelf, a door, or the like.
Various types of implements for extending the reach of a person are generally known and cover a wide spectrum of tools and mechanical devices depending upon their intended use. One group of implements is directed to cooking utensils which, for example, have detachable handles for lifting and moving a cooking utensil from one place to another. Another group includes those having a relatively long handle with a manipulator at one end, such as tools for enabling a driver of an automobile, for example, to operate a door lock or turn a window crank. Also known are such devices as farm tool implements and mechanic's tools which include interchangeable tools at one end thereof. However, none of the prior art teaches or suggests apparatus for aiding people in wheelchairs or who are handicapped in ways which impede their reach or mobility to gain access to a drawer, door, window, or the like.
It is a primary object of the subject invention, therefore, to provide a system of mechanical components for aiding the handicapped.
It is a further object of the invention to provide apparatus for aiding persons with limited reach or mobility.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system of mechanical components for enabling people in wheelchairs or who are handicapped in ways which impede their reach or mobility to gain access to an otherwise inaccessible location.
Briefly, the foregoing and other objects are achieved by a ball and socket arrangement including one of a plurality of socket elements secured to an object which is to be moved and which is engageable by means of a manually grippable wand including an elongated handle having a ball at one end which is adapted to engage the socket to apply either a pulling or a pushing force thereto and wherein the angle and orientation of the sockets varies depending upon the object to which the socket is attached and which may be, for example, a drawer, door, slidable shelf, or the like.